Get Together
by L. D. Archer
Summary: Ryan is a very loyal to Sharpay. But what if Ryan finds a friend which he isn't related to? Will he still be loyal to Sharpay? Or will he follow his heart? my first fan fic...hope you like it RxK
1. First Conversation

Title: Get Together

Pairing-up: Ryan and Kelsi

Author: pianist.soon.to.be

Disclaimer : I'm in no way associated with the cast of HSM neither it's director, Kenny Ortega. This story is purely fan made. This story has been disclaimed.

Chapter 1

Kelsi was now walking towards East High after her mother drops her in front of the school entrance. Kelsi was confident about the Spring Musical 2 weeks from now. She was very excited to tell the Wildcats about her plan. She wrote the SM play for the last few days. Now, all she has to do is to convince her friends to do it for her. But she knew that that won't be so hard. Gabriella can help her out.

She was now walking to the music room where she could review her compositions. After all, a Playmaker should always be prepared for anything. Especially when Sharpay goes mad for letting her be in the understudy, which will be a bit hard. Sharpay has Ryan to be with her anyway, she thought. Kelsi is prepared to be yelled at again by Sharpay.

The bell suddenly rang and Kelsi realized she was running to her homeroom class. Everybody was there, of course. Troy and Chad was playing ball, Taylor and Gabriella talking, Zeke and Jason day dreaming, Sharpay looking at her heart-shaped, pink mirror, and Ryan… was looking at her, smiling. She can't help but to smile back. Ryan, unlike her sister, is peaceful and fun to be with. He's an excellent dancer, actor and singer. But he always follows everything Sharpay says. _To maintain the peace, _he explained once.

The class started as usual with the introductions, announcements by Taylor and Sharpay as presidents of their own clubs. It continued until the bell rang and Kelsi started to pack her things. She accidentally pushed some of her compositions until it fell to the floor. She was about to pick it all up when someone handed them to her. She thought it was just Troy, who was sitted beside her, but it turned out to be Ryan.

"Careful, there." Ryan said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." Kelsi replied. She started to walk out of the room when suddenly Ryan was at her side. She made her way to her locker who was right beside Ryan's.

"So did you compose any song lately?" he asked.

Kelsi was surprised. She didn't expect it. She didn't notice that she was staring at Ryan. But she did make a song lately even though the Spring Musical is done.

"How did you know I'm composing songs?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh yeah… uhh… I heard you one day at the theater playing a song that wasn't a part of the musical. It was good. I really liked it." He confessed.

"Oh…" was the only reply she could think of. She also blushed a bit. She didn't know Ryan overheard that song. She remembered it quite well. She was sitting on the piano bench after the musical, her mind completely mesmerized by the keys below her fingers, playing the song she wrote. It was just two days ago.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop or something." He explained with an apologetic voice.

"No, it's ok. I was just surprised to know that someone heard it." I said shyly.

"Will it be ok if you play it for me sometime? I don't wanna get rid of it yet." He explained with a smile.

"Yeah ok." I replied with a blush. He was just so friendly. No one has ever been friendly to me until the musical. Troy and Gabriella have been my friends, but I never expected _Ryan Evans_ to talk to me.

Kelsi wasn't the only one feeling enlightened. Ryan was feeling very curious at the time. When she blushed, he just felt his heart drumming very fast. _I made her blush, I made her blush! _He thought. He never expected to feel this. He was just so attracted to the song Kelsi wrote. _Maybe I can ask her out, _he thought. He snapped out of it and looked at Kelsi again.

"So can I meet you later after school at 3:30? At the theater?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, ok" she replied, still blushing.

"Ok then see you."

"Bye"

He watched as Ryan walked to his next class. Kelsi was really attracted to Ryan. He was friendlier than any one has ever thought.

Gabriella and Taylor saw Kelsi staring at Ryan while he walks away. Gabriella gave Taylor a smile and beckoned her to go to Kelsi. Taylor knew what she meant and was determined to make Kelsi spill it out. The two girls then walked to Kelsi and asked her.

"Hey, Kelsi." Gabriella greeted.

"Oh hi guys. I didn't see you." Kelsi replied.

"Of course you didn't. you were staring at someone else." Taylor said.

"Someone blond" Gabriella said.

" and talented" Taylor added.

"I wonder who it is?" Gabriella teased.

"I don't know who you both are talking about." Kelsi replied, blushing deeper.

"come one, Kelsi. We have a lot to talk about." Taylor grabbed Kelsi's arm and pulled her with her.

"where are you taking me?" Kelsi demanded quietly. She doesn't want to be rude, besides, it's Gabriella and Taylor. She can trust them.

"To the cafeteria. You're gonna eat with us." Gabriella informed her.

"And you're gonna spill it all out." Taylor teased again.

Kelsi sighed. _What else can I do? _She thought.


	2. Explaining the Truth

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You like him do you?" Taylor asked enthusiastically.

"No, I was-…" Kelsi replied shyly.

"I don't think she likes her, Taylor. I think it's more than that!" Martha squealed.

"No, really guys." Kelsi finally answered in a complete sentence. "It was just my first time to really talk to him." She informed.

"Ooohhh…" the three of them replied.

Finally Kelsi sighed with relief. She was waiting for the chance to tell them that it's the first time she talked to him with a subject not related to the musical. They finally understood.

"So are you both hanging out?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but he did want to see me after class." Kelsi wasn't supposed to say that, but it's too late. They're eyes suddenly widened and their faces were lit with enthusiasm.

"Why?" Martha asked immediately.

"Well… he kinda… heard me… playing some… songs… and he wants to… you know… hear it… again?" Kelsi tried to explain as normally as she could but wasn't successful.

"Really?", "That's sweet!!", "Wow, Kelsi!!" they replied at the same time after gasping with excitement.

Kelsi bowed her head and blushed again.

Meanwhile, Ryan was staring into space and was picturing how Kelsi blushed after what he said. He was very surprised to see Kelsi blush. Somehow, it made him happy. _I made her blush, I made her blush_! He remembered his reaction. He controlled himself and walked away. Now he was sitting on a table with her twin, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay continued to talk about the musical last two days, but Ryan seemed to be thinking about something else. Sharpay noticed this and she started to get his attention by clicking her fingers and waving her hands in front of her blank-faced brother.

"Ryan! Ryan! Snap out of it!" she exclaimed. She was about to hit him but suddenly Ryan 'snapped out of it'.

"What?" Ryan replied in a very surprised tone.

"Are you even listening to me? Did you here me?" she said in a frustrated tone.

"Sorry, Shar." Ryan replied. Sharpay sighed. Ryan looked around and found what he's looking for, Kelsi. He smiled to see her blushing again. That made him wonder. _Why is she blushing again? _He thought.

Gabriella glanced around and looked for some signs. She spotted Ryan smiling at Kelsi while she's blushing. Gabriella nudged Taylor and Martha to look at what she's looking. Taylor and Martha exchanged glances.

"What do you think?" Gabriella said.

"Do you think...?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Martha, Gabi. I think it is IT." Taylor whispered.

Kelsi heard it. _What are they talking about? _She thought. She looked up and saw Gabriella, Taylor, and Martha smirking at her.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

"Nothing." all of them answered, and they quickly changed the subject.

Ryan was surprised to see Gabriella smiling at him. He quickly turned away and ate his lunch.

"What were you looking at?" Sharpay asked sharply.

"Nothing." Ryan just shooked his head.

Sharpay wondered what was happening and looked at the direction Ryan was looking at. She saw Gabriella, still smiling at him. Gabriella didn't seem to notice Sharpay looking, at her. Sharpay got confused. _Why is the lab rat smiling at my brother? _She thought. She glanced again at Gabriella's table, only to see Gabriella eating her lunch. _Something's going on here, _She thought, _and I'm going to find out what… _Sharpay's determined to know exactly what's happening and what's going to happen.

The bell rang and everyone seemed to be in a hurry. _Oh yeah… There's a Hall Monitor, I should be in a hurry too_, Ryan thought. Ryan started to get up, cleaned his place, and threw the trash in a hurry. He was about to walk fast to the main hall but someone grabbed his arm and made him turn around to face her twin, Sharpay. Her expression was confused.

"Ryan Evans, why are you in such a hurry?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, there is a Hall Monitor. I don't wanna have detention." Ryan explained.

Sharpay shook her head with disbelief and made the "tsk, tsk" sound. She looked at her brother with pity emotions. _Probably acting again_, Ryan thought.

"Ryan… My adorable, forgetful brother… (tsk, tsk, tsk) We're the Evans. _Evans. _An Evans never gets detention from a Hall Monitor." She said in a very sweet voice. Then without warning, Sharpay pulled her brother away from the cafeteria to their homeroom.

Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi were hurrying to get to their homeroom before they get caught by the Hall Monitor. They ran into Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason, who were in a hurry too. Gabriella and Troy held each other's hands as they walk to their homeroom while Chad put his arms around Taylor, who eventually shook it away. They reached their homeroom class before the hall Monitor passed them. All of them sighed with relief but was surprised as Sharpay and Ryan walked in the room, not being scolded by the Hall Monitor. Sharpay flounced her hair as she walked near Troy, and Ryan just smiled at all of them, but his eyes were on Kelsi. Kelsi noticed that and smiled back. Little did she know that she wasn't the only to notice.


	3. Song and Piano

Message: Hello guys

Message: Hello guys. I'm so happy that I got reviews. I never expected people to like it so thank you all very much. I'll do my best to make it good, and hopefully, more people will like it. Thanks again.

Chapter 3

Class droned on until it was the last period. _Trig is really hard. I just wish it's the end of class_, Ryan thought. He was looking outside the window, the fluffy clouds floating peacefully above his head.

Kelsi was staring at her notebook too. She never felt bored like this before. Trig was not bad for her but she was expecting something else. She glanced around to see what it is, and then she saw Ryan staring at the sky. She smiled bit because she liked it when she sees Ryan in a very peaceful expression.

***

Troy was busy tapping his feet to the beat he memorized. The song he sang with Gabriella days ago was stuck in his head. He kept on glimpsing at Gabriella, who was busy writing notes. Suddenly Gabriella looked up and saw Troy looking at her, and she replied with a smile. Troy winked at her as she smiled. Then Gabriella's eyes move from Troy's to another person. Her eyes widened and smiled. Troy was confused and turned to see where Gabriella was smiling at. He saw his seatmate Kelsi smiling at someone. He looked to where Kelsi was staring and he saw Ryan staring into space. He looked at Gabriella again and Gabriella gave him a "ssshhh" sign, her index finger on her lips. Troy got what she meant. Then he looked back to his normal position, smirking.

Sharpay was busy looking at her reflection in the mirror behind Ms. Darbus' 'throne'. She saw Gabriella smiling and she followed her gaze, who was, obviously, for Troy. She was surprised when Troy looked at Kelsi. _What's going on? Why is Gabriella looking at Kelsi?_ She thought. She followed Kelsi's gaze, which was at Ryan, who was looking at the window. Her eyes widened. She was shocked with what she saw. _This couldn't be happening!_ She exclaimed in her mind. _Kelsi likes Ryan?_ She was surprisingly shocked. She looked at the mirror again, trying hard to conceal her shocked face with her smiling face.

"Ms. Nielsen? Would you like to answer this problem for me?" the teacher asked. Kelsi was surprised and quickly snapped out of it. She stood and went to the board, her ears turning red as she started her equation.

***

Ryan was suddenly interrupted when he heard Kelsi's name. It's like someone called his name, too. _How weird, _he thought. But his mind went blank when he saw how Kelsi moves. Her moves were careful, even if she was just writing at the board. It looks normal to anyone, but to Ryan, it was more.

"Ryan? Ryan?" a voice interrupted him.

"What?" Ryan answered with an alarmed voice.

Sharpay was looking at him with suspicion. Then she smiled her understanding-in-the-Sharpay-way smile. She replied, "Nothing. Just wanna know what you're doing." She smiled again and faced forward again. _I'm still not sure about this, but I'm close to victory. _Sharpay thought. Ryan was confused. _Why are people looking at me like that? _He thought.

***

Kelsi was finished and the teacher gave her a nod and discussed her work. Kelsi looked a bit red but her ears are red. She was a very shy person and she doesn't like being center of attention. She took her seat again and looked down, hoping to have her answer correct. The teacher announced it that she was correct and some patted her shoulders. She looked and saw Troy smirking at her. She looked around and saw Gabriella encouraging her. _Wow, _she thought, looking satisfied.

The bell rang, and Kelsi was excited to go to the theater to show Ryan her composition again. She was about to go when Ms. Darbus called her.

"Well, Ms. Nielsen, you did a great job at the musical. I'm very impressed. I hope we'll have another successful musical. I would like to ask you again, if it's ok, if you make another play again." She asked questioningly with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, Kelsi." Ryan's voice came from behind her. His voice is so sweet, and very convincing. "You always do great with songs. The next would be amazing if you composed it."

"I-I-I… uhhhmmm… ok." Kelsi replied. She felt she just blushed again. _Oh no! Not in front of Ryan and Ms. Darbus!_ She thought.

"Oh, don't forget my solo." Sharpay reminded her sarcastically, rolling her eyes. _Of course_, she thought, _she'll only write the best for Troy and Gabriella_. She stalked out of the room.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Nielsen. Off you go." She answered happily, waving her hands to the door.

Kelsi was happy to be out of the room. She was in a hurry to the when she somebody called to her.

"Hey, Kelsi! Wait up!" a voice said.

Ryan was rushing to her, smiling widely. She smiled back and blushed slightly. _I'm starting to like her more. She looks so cute when she blushes. _Ryan thought. He grinned more.

"Shall we?" Ryan asked with a smirk this time.

"Ok." Kelsi replied, hiding her face under her hat.

They walked in silence for at least 10 seconds then Kelsi asked, "Why aren't you with your sister?"

"Oh, that. I told her I have some things to do before I go home. I asked her to go ahead. Besides, I do have my own car." He smiled

"You already got your driver's license?" Kelsi asked.

"Student driver's license." He said with a grin.

"Good for you. Unfortunately, I don't know how to drive." She confessed

"Really? I can teach you if you want me to." He offered.

"Oh, no thank you. It might be illegal for you to teach me driving." She replied.

"No worries. I can teach you how to drive in Lava Springs. I, too, have control there you know." He smirked.

"Thanks, but, I think I'll pass for a while. Besides, I can't even imagine leaving a day without music and my piano." She said with a smile.

"Oh, I think you'll survive it." Ryan smirked again.

"Yeah, with the upcoming musicals and Sharpay's nagging, I think I _will _survive it." Kelsi replied sarcastically.

They walked again in silence until they reached the theater. Kelsi made a relieved sigh. The sight of the theater and the piano always makes her feel comfortable and worriless. Ryan, too, had the same reaction. The sight of the center stage and the audience's seats were very intimidating to him. He feels like jumping and singing and dancing at the same time.

Both of them made their way to the stage and Kelsi sat on the piano bench and Ryan stood behind the piano, watching her move. _She moves very carefully_, as to what Ryan observed. Kelsi was placing her compositions at the top of the piano and was just about to sit when she saw Ryan staring at her.

"Uhh… Did I do something?" she asked insecurely.

"No, no, you're doing nothing. It's just I've never seen anyone so careful." Ryan complimented.

Kelsi giggled. Ryan was, again, surprised. He didn't expect her voice to be that sweet, carefree, and happy. He grinned at her.

"So, since you've been listening to my songs, what do you want to hear first?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh… the one without lyrics? It's plainly instrumental, but it really caught my attention." Ryan answered.

"Ooohhh… that one." Kelsi thought.

"Why don't you play it? I might recall what it sounded like." He said.

Kelsi positioned herself on the piano and started to play. Ryan was amazed. The song Kelsi was playing was the same song that mesmerized him the other day. He smiled at it. He looked at how Kelsi plays the piano. Her fingers fluidly move. Her face is very peaceful while she plays.

Kelsi continued to play. She didn't seem to notice that someone was watching her. She continued to play until the song ends. Kelsi smiled and then opened her eyes as she finishes the last part of the song slowly. After playing the song she looked around to find her audience and found him sitting beside her, his eyes full of admiration. She was surprised to see his blue eyes, looking directly at her. She looked away for a while and pretended to fix her compositions.

Ryan looked away, too, feeling a bit embarrassed for staring at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… uhmm… stare… at you." He said. He could feel his ears turning red. He turned away for a while and think. _Why do I feel this? Is there something wrong with me? I mean, I didn't want to stare at her like that. She's just so amazing… and cute… and… _he lost his thought. He's trying to figure out what's happening to him.

Kelsi looked back if Ryan was still staring at her. She saw him his back to her. She got worried.

"Ryan, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah… I'm just…" He said.

Without realizing what she did, she grabbed his shoulder and she slowly turned him around to face her. She was worried to what Ryan would look like. Ryan's face slowly came to view and, unbelievably, she laughed softly.

Ryan looked confused. He was surprised, yet again, to Kelsi's reaction.

"What?" he asked.

"Ohhh… it's nothing… I was just… you were…" she said gasping.

"Come on, Kels. Tell me." He pleaded.

"Ok fine. You just look… funny when your ears and cheeks are red. It's like you had been sunburned!" she laughed again. HSe never heard Ryan calling her 'Kels'. She continued to laugh.

"Oh really?" he asked. He can't help but laugh too with Kelsi.

After a few seconds of laughing both of them became silent. Feeling a bit awkward, Ryan broke the silence.

"Thank you very much for playing the song for me. It's as lovely as ever." He commented.

"Thank you, too. I'm glad you liked it." Kelsi replied with a smile.

Kelsi was very happy being with Ryan. She never this way before. Their eyes were locked to each other again.

Ryan was so amazed with Kelsi. He never expected Kelsi to be very attractive to him. Without warning, Ryan leaned closer to her. _If only she knew how I feel for her now, _Ryan thought.

Kelsi didn't notice Ryan leaning closer to her. She was just so attracted to Ryan's eyes at this very moment. Realizing what happened, she looked away and glanced at her watch and was surprised to see it was 4:30.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed.

"What???" Ryan was surprised… again. He was busy looking at Kelsi to notice the time.

"It's 4:30! I need to be home before 5 pm! I missed the bus!" she moaned.

Ryan thought about for a while and smiled.

"I can take you home." He said simply.

"What? Oh… I don't mind taking another bus…" she suggested. But when she saw Ryan's face after what she said, she added, "but if you insist… I 'd love to." She said with a grin.

Ryan grinned back. He stood up and held his hand for Kelsi. Kelsi picked her compositions and grabbed Ryan's hand. Together , they walked to the exit… not realizing they still held each others hands.


	4. Damsel in Distress

Chapter 4

"So what exactly happened yesterday?" Gabriella asked.

Gabriella and Kelsi walked to school together. Kelsi woke up late and missed an opportunity to play the piano at the theater. She felt disappointed. She never missed an opportunity like that. She was staring ahead, thinking why she woke up late and recovered herself when Gabriella asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

Gabriella just stared at her with disbelief. Then Kelsi remembered her moment with Ryan at the theater.

"Ohhh… that." She exhaled. She didn't expect Gabriella to remember that. She hesitated a bit.

"Come on, Kelsi. You can trust me right?" Gabriella pleaded.

Kelsi was offended… by herself actually. _Of course I can trust her! She's Gabriella! What am I thinking?_ She realized. She smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella understood immediately what Kelsi meant. Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed an O shape.

"Kelsi?! Really?! He kissed you?!" Gabriella yelled.

"NO!!!... or at least that's what he's trying to do." Kelsi confessed with a shrug and blush.

"Oh my gosh!!! Kelsi!" Gabriella cheered. "What else did he do?"

"Well… He drove me home…" Kelsi continued but was interrupted by her flashback. She began to blush. She can feel it, her cheeks heating up. She tried to cover her face with her hat but was too late because Gabriella noticed it immediately.

"What did he do?" Gabriella whispered excitedly.

"He… uhmm… he…" Kelsi can't continue. That memory prevents her from forming words. She recovered and continued. "he… uhmm… kissed my hand before he left."

Gabriella was smiling. Then she said, "Wow… He's so sweet, Kelsi." she commented.

"Yes…" Kelsi replied. She can't help but to agree. Ryan soft lips pressing against her hand, his blue eyes locked directly to hers, his sweet, floral smell hypnotizing her, his rich blonde hair… _It was all just so wonderful, _she thought.

Gabriella was happy for Kelsi. _She finally found someone to appreciate her, one way or another_, Gabriella thought. She grinned at Kelsi, who was looking ahead.

They walked in silence until they reached the front sidewalk of East High. They met Taylor and Martha along the way. Taylor talked to Gabriella on how she'll take over the yearbook the same year. Martha chatted with Kelsi about their chemistry report.

The four of them walked to the entrance and was greeted by the wildcats. Troy immediately stood beside Gabriella and Chad put his arms around Taylor… with the basketball on the other arm.

"Hi." Troy greeted Gabriella with a one-arm hug. Gabriella grinned in return.

"Hey, Wildcat." Gabriella replied.

"Taylor! You look good today!" Chad grinned.

"Let me guess… you need help with your Trig homework and your chemistry report." Taylor guessed confidently.

Chad's grin grew wider. "Yes ma'am."

"Well… If you're going to compliment on the way I look just to get another high score, better ask someone ELSE to help you with your homework." She said angrily and took off.

"Wha… Taylor?" he called.

Chad looked at Troy and did a what-did-I-do-now? hand motion. Troy teased him with a smirk and the other Wildcats said a long "Ooohhh…". Chad looked hopeless.

"Why don't you go after her and tell her you're sorry?" Zeke suggested.

"Taylor's not that easy to convince, you know." Gabriella reminded him.

"Come on, Chad. We'll think of something." Troy encouraged.

Chad sighed.

"Let's go. I need to use my locker." Martha said.

All of them walked to their lockers. Gabriella and Martha parted ways to their lockers. Troy and the rest of the Wildcats walked turned to the other side because their lockers were located there. Kelsi's locker is near Sharpay and Ryan's locker. When Kelsi reached her locker, she unlocked it and began to pack her things for her next subject. Then a small wolf howl made her jump. Sharpay walked pass Kelsi and went to her pink locker. Kelsi's stomach gave a sudden jolt when she saw Sharpay at her locker. _Sharpay's here! That means… _she thought. She was interrupted by a voice she recognized.

"Hello, Kelsi." he greeted.

Kelsi turned and saw a gorgeous blond guy staring at her while leaning against his locker, his blue eyes mesmerizing her. His collared shirt colored plain blue and his stripy blue French hat fits him perfectly. She grinned in return.

"You look pretty today… as always." He commented with a grin.

"Thank you." Kelsi replied. "You look good, too."

"Thanks." He said. "So how's your morning?"

"Well, I woke up late and didn't get a chance to play the piano." She said sadly.

"Oh… Well, you're no the only one having a disappointment this morning." He said.

"Why's that?" Kelsi asked.

"My car had some glitches and I need to get it repaired." He informed her. "And I get to ride in Sharpay's pink convertible." He whispered.

Kelsi giggled. Ryan told her that he doesn't want to ride his twin's pink, flashy, convertible car. 'It's too girly.' He says. Ryan laughed, too. Before Kelsi can say anything, the bell rang. Kelsi looked worried. _I don't want to have detention. _She thought. She started to pack fast and closed her locker a bit harder than the usual. Ryan was surprised to how Kelsi reacted when the bell rang.

"Let's go." Kelsi said hurriedly.

"Oh… right." Ryan agreed.

They walked fast like the other students. Kelsi was walking fast when she remembered, "Ryan! Sharpay's gonna be late! We left her there!" she told Ryan.

"No sweat. Sharpay can make it. Besides, even the Hall Monitor treats her like a queen." He smiled.

Kelsi can't help but to smile back. Fortunately, they made it to their homeroom. Kelsi walked to her seat and Ryan to his. Everyone was already there. Troy was chatting with Gabriella, Martha with Zeke and Jason, and Chad, who looks like he's apologizing to Taylor badly. Taylor just ignores him. Ms. Darbus walked to her small podium. After reaching the top of the stairs, she sat on her 'throne', just as Sharpay walked fluidly to her seat.

***

Classes ended eventually on the first period. Gabriella was walking with Taylor, Martha and Kelsi to lunch. Taylor was still ignoring Chad and just walked like nothing's happening. Chad gave up and followed Troy instead.

"Taylor, are you a little hard on him?" Martha asked.

"No. I'm just trying to let him realize what he have done and not to repeat it again. PERIOD." Taylor said.

Nobody countered her. Whenever she says PERIOD, nothing's gonna change her mind, unless the person who offended her do something stupid, or sweet, it's enough to let her forgive the poor person.

"Come on. I'm hungry." Taylor said, her face still facing forward.

Everyone else just followed her to the cafeteria.

***

Lunch time.

Everyone was hungry. They waited on the self-service line with trays in their hands. Everyone was chatting while walking, and while eating. The Wildcats entered the cafeteria, all eager to place food in their tummies. They walked to the line and after getting their food, they proceeded to their own table. Gabriella and the others also got their food and moved to their table.

After a few minutes of lunch, Gabriella and Taylor chatted about the Trig test with Martha and Kelsi. Gabriella and Taylor were trying to convince each other the correct equation. Martha just watched them while Kelsi looked at her compositions. She was thinking about adding some lyrics to her new song… well, Ryan's song. She replayed her moment when Ryan was playing her song in the theater, his fluid hands touching the key lightly, and his peaceful face while singing the song, like there's no problem at all. She smiled to that memory. _I wish I can experience that again… a moment with Ryan, _she thought. _Or, perhaps a day!!!_, she thought again.

"What' that Kelsi? Another song?" Martha asked.

"well… yeah." She whispered.

"Oh really? Can I have a look?" She asked.

"Y-yeah… here." Kelsi handed over the composition.

Martha scanned the composition a bit. She was curious about the song and after a few seconds, she noticed there are no lyrics in it.

"Ohhh… You're not done yet." It wasn't a question… more like a statement-of-fact (according to Taylor).

"Yeah… I'm still studying for that trig test. So it'll need some work." Kelsi agreed.

And, without warning, kelsi's stomach gave a soft, hungry-like sound. She blushed deeply while Martha giggled.

"You know what? You should eat again. You look skinny!" Martha teased softly.

Kelsi agreed with a laugh. "Yeah… I think I should." Kelsi got up and walked to the cashier once again.

***

Ryan and Sharpay walked fluidly to the cafeteria. When they arrived, Ryan quickly walked to the line and grabbed a tray. He ordered his favorite lunch and walked to their table, which was upstairs. He got to their usual table, which was overseeing all the other students below, eating and chatting. He settled his food down and seated. He was really waiting for the chance to eat his fave dish when Sharpay suddenly told, or ordered, I should say, him with a simple finger click while walking fluidly opposite to Ryan's seat. That means 'the Queen is waiting for her dish'. Ryan sighed and stood up, while Sharpay sat gracefully to her seat and open her purse to get a mirror and make-up. Ryan was walking down the 15-step stairs and reached the self-service cashier.

"Sharpay's lunch dish please. The spaghetti with French fries and mustard dip." He informed. "No broccoli please." He added.

In a few minutes, Sharpay's food was presented to Ryan who took it and walked back to their table. He slowed down his pace when he saw Kelsi walking to the cashier not to far from him. She was walking kind of odd, because she was walking to fast. She was also looking at her composition. And without warning, Kelsi slipped and her compositions came flying across the room.

***

Kelsi was absorbed to her composition. She could see her feet below so doesn't have to worry about slipping or tripping. She glanced back to her composition. Suddenly, she felt her stomach protest again with hunger and walked faster. She didn't know what's gonna happen when she suddenly slipped from the floor, completely loosing balance. Her compositions were flying across the room. She heard many gasps and she felt like she was about to crash on the floor. She was ready for the impact when something hard and secure held her back near her shoulders and her legs from falling, catching her like she was swept from her feet. She was so shocked that she closed her eyes from fright. The fast rush of air stopped a while and she was catching her breath. She can feel her savior breathing heavily, too. She inhaled plenty of air when she remembered the smell which was _sweet and floral_. She continued to close her eyes and waited for a bit.

"It's over Kelsi. You're not hurt." said the sweet but breathless voice.

Kelsi felt her face turn red. She didn't expect that her savior was… (she peeked a bit, and saw two bright blue eyes staring at her) none other than _Ryan Evans_. _Ryan Evans. Ryan Evans. _She tried very hard to close her eyes but was mesmerized, again, by Ryan's eyes. They stared at each other for a bit and Ryan said, "You're okay." Then he smiled.

Kelsi's breathe was taken away… literally. She gasped softly. She stared at Ryan like he was an angel.

"Kelsi, breathe. Hello, Kelsi? Breathe!" he panicked. Kelsi was sure he can feel her holding her breathe. Kelsi exhaled and looked away from Ryan's eyes. She noticed that she had her arms around Ryan's neck. Quickly, she released it.

Then someone called out "Kelsi!!!" and "Ryan". Kelsi realized that Gabriella and the Wildcats surrounded them. But before that, Ryan and Kelsi released each other and stood straight.

"Is she okay?"

"Are you both okay?"

"Is there something broken?"

"What happened?"

Everyone was talking at once. Both of them can't answer directly but Ryan managed to say something.

"She's alright. I made sure she doesn't get hurt." He said with authority in his voice. Everyone stared at him. Gabriella slowly smiled, Troy smirked, Martha and Taylor giggled, but the others was still surprised. Before anyone can talk, they heard someone called.

"Ryan!"

Sharpay was charging everyone out of the way and hugged her brother when she reached him. Ryan was surprised then he quickly let go of her. Sharpay turned to Kelsi and asked sweetly, "Are you okay Kelsi? You're not hurt are you?" she looked very concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Sharpay." Kelsi whispered. She didn't expect Sharpay to care about her.

Sharpay looked at both Kelsi and Ryan and she smiled understandingly. Well, that did it. The Wildcats erupted with cheers and Gabriella and the other girls clapped. Sharpay clapped along and soon, the rest of the cafeteria cheered.


End file.
